User blog:Degrassifan493/Sister of the Guy
(Eli, Adam, Clare, and Alli looking at Clare's freshman yearbook and Eli's photo album.) Adam: '''Wow, you looked more beautiful in you first year at Degrassi, Alli! '''Eli: Who's that ugly girl with the long hair standing next to Alli? Clare: '''That's me. '''Eli: And by "ugly", I mean cool, Clare! Jay: ''' Hey look, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but you guys need to leave before Manny and them come back from the movies. '''Eli: '''We'll be out of here soon, Mr. Hogart. '''Alli: Who's that? Eli: '''My Dad, stupid. '''Adam: I think she means the woman in the back ground right... There! Jay: Oh, I know that woman. That's Ellie Nash. A graduate of Degrassi. Eli: That's her? Jay: '''Yeah. I wonder why she's in this photo? (The theme song hits and has a bus in front of the school, it shrinks and goes to Emma and Spinner smiling. The names Shane Kippel and '''Mariam McDonald appear in Gold letters. Clips from Time Stands Still, Mother and Child Reunion, and and Degrassi Takes Manhattan, are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Drew and Bianca hug and smile. the names Luke Bilyk and Alicia Josipovic appear on the sceen. Clips from All falls down and dead and gone (2) are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Jay and Manny are kissing and look at the camera. The names Mike Lobel and Cassie Steele appear on the screen.. clips from Ladies Night and Venus (1) are shown. The names wipe off to the left. Clare is dancing and smiles. The name Aislinn Paul appears on the screen. Clips from Eyes Without a Face (2), Innocent When You Dream, and All Falls Down are shown. The name wipes of to the bottom of the sceen. Adam and alli are almost about to kiss, But JT signals Adam. Alli then falls down. The names Ryan Cooley, Melinda Shankar, and Jordan Todosey appear on the screen Clips from Rock This Town, Don't Let Me Get Me (2), and Dead and Gone (2). The Names wipe off to the right. Mr. Simpson walks up to the camera and smiles. The name Stefan Brogren appears on the screen. Eli smiles and The name Munro Chambers fades out before showing the whole cast.) Alli: '''Hey, Adam, guess what I got? '''Adam: What? Alli: '''I got 4 tickets to Romeo & Juliet! '''Adam: Why? Alli: 'Cause the play is very important to me! Adam: Oh. (Set swiches to Eli's house) Eli: Dad, do I have a sister? Mr. Goldsworthy: '''(sighs) I knew this would happen one day. Eli I adopted you at the age of 4 months old and took you away from your 5-year old sister Ellie Nash. Eli, Ellie is your real sister. '''Eli: I got to find her! (Set changes to play) Adam: Ugh, I hate these things. Alli: 'Be cool, BF. '(SFX: Music) Wesley: Yes, box seats! Adam: 'This is going to be a long night. '(Set swiches to Ellie's house, SFX: Eli rings the doorbell) Ellie: '''Yes? '''Eli: Hello, my name is-- '''Craig: '''Who is it baby? '''Eli: '''Y-You're Craig Manning! '''Ellie: '''He's my fiance. Rest coming soon... Category:Blog posts